Episode 1.5
"Episode 1.5" is the fifth episode of the first series of Peaky Blinders and the fifth episode of the series overall. It aired on October 10th, 2013. Synopsis Thomas has to deal with an IRA chief who has come to Small Heath to avenge his cousin's death. Meanwhile, Campbell gets closer to the stolen guns, and Grace has to decide whether her loyalties lie with him or with Thomas. Summary The episode begins with Thomas Shelby visiting the false grave of Danny Whizz-Bang. Aunt Polly is bringing food to Ada Shelby and her baby boy trying to cheer her up about the incarceration of her husband, Freddie Thorne, to which she believes is fault of her family. It is shown that Polly has tried coming to Ada before by the rotten basket of food outside her door, hinting that Ada has been starving herself. Polly takes it with her as she leaves the new basket behind. A cut scene shows Freddy in prison. His appearance is bloody and worn. He's been beaten. Thomas visits Grace Burgess, his new worker. Thomas draws a star in black ink on her calendar and tells her that "Black Star Day", is when he will take out Billy Kimber and his men. This being a fact that solely Thomas and now Grace know. His family still upset with him because of his false truce. After reuniting with him at a boxing match, Arthur Shelby Jr. invites his father Arthur Shelby Sr. for lunch at his home. When Thomas walks in, his reaction is like his Aunt's- he's displeased to see the father that abandoned his family. While his father proclaims that he's a changed man, Thomas won't have any of it. Arthur Sr. leaves and the conversation turns to Thomas. Arthur Jr. points out the similarities between Thomas and their father. Arthur shows up at The Garrison Pub while Grace is working on paperwork. He goes to the register for some quick cash while Grace voices some concerns she found on their cash books. Arthur reveals to her that money is regularly sent to Danny Whizz-Bang, whom Grace thought was deceased. Grace has seen Danny's grave, so she questions who's buried there which Arthur sternly advises her not to ask questions. Grace goes to visit Danny Whizz-Bang's grave. .]] Arthur Jr. and Finn meet with Arthur Sr. to talk about starting a business in America. The two Arthurs fight in the boxing ring in 'celebration' of Arthur Jr.'s decision to give his dad funds to start his business. An Irishman by the name of Malacki Byrne visits Thomas at The Garrison Pub, claiming that he is the cousin of one of the IRA men (Ryan) that visited Thomas in Episode 1.3. He tells him that Ryan died, and was shot (the viewers know that it is Grace who shot him after following him and getting caught). The Irish man tells Thomas that he knows that he has the stolen machine guns. He threatens Thomas, and Thomas tells him he has the guns, and that he will sell them to him for the right price. Thomas tells Inspector Campbell about the Irishman Malacki Byrne. He makes a deal that he can give Byrne to the police only if the Inspector helps him with it. After Arthur Shelby Jr. gives his father money for the new Shelby Casino to be built in America, Arthur Shelby Sr. tells his son to meet him at the boxing ring on Friday. Thomas comes into The Garrison Pub at midnight and tells Grace trouble is coming. He gives her a gun and tells her to hide in a back room until he signals for her to come out. Two IRA men enter; Malacki Byrne and Maguire. Thomas gives them the location of the stolen guns in exchange for money. He raises his glass, toasting to "barmaids that don't count," Grace's cue to enter and point the gun. In her rage against the IRA, Grace loses control and shoots Maguire, killing him. Byrne attacks Thomas and they grapple--for most of the time Byrne has the upper hand, and Thomas has flashbacks of his near death experience in the War. Thomas overcomes Byrne and viciously beats Byrne to death. Thomas and Grace embrace while the police enter The Garrison Pub, and Thomas yells at them for not coming earlier (at the sixth chime of midnight) as planned. Thomas walks Grace home and apologises to her. The next day, Grace meets with Inspector Campbell and tells him that she wishes to resign, and tells him where she believes the guns to be, in exchange for promising he will not harm Thomas. Campbell gives Grace his word. Grace sings an Irish song called "I Am Stretched on Your Grave" at The Garrison Pub as Thomas watches her. A number of cut scenes show a variety of things: Arthur sitting at the boxing ring waiting for his father (who does not arrive), Ada rocking her crying baby, and Inspector Campbell finding the stolen machine guns (all except one) at Danny Whizz-Bang's grave. Inspector Campbell proposes to Grace at the graveyard after she resigns her position as an agent of the crown. Grace kindly declines the proposal, and Campbell angrily realises that it is because of Grace's feelings for Thomas. Arthur catches his father at the train station, departing with the money he gave him. He tries to attack him but his father is much stronger and more vicious than him, and threatens to kill him before leaving the city. and Arthur Shelby Jr.|left|250px]] Arthur asks Polly if Thomas knows about the five hundred pounds he took from the Shelby family and gave to his father, and Polly says that Thomas doesn't know, but that Arthur has to tell him. Inspector Campbell gathers up the policemen and gives a speech about going after Thomas while Thomas checks on the grave with his brother Finn Shelby and realises the guns are gone. Arthur Shelby goes to the boxing ring drunk and looking for a fight. The men there tell him that they're closing up and moving on, and he should go home before he gets himself a spanking. Thomas visits Grace at The Garrison Pub despite knowing that the police are coming after him. Finn interrupts them and tells them that the police are in the Lane, and Grace takes Thomas and brings him to her home to help him hide from the police. After putting a gun to Harry Fenton's head, Inspector Campbell finds out where Thomas has gone (with Grace), and calls off the mission. Inspector Campbell visits outside of Grace's home and sees from the window that she is with Thomas, and he leaves. Grace and Thomas have sex. Afterward, Thomas asks Grace if she'll stay him with, and help him with things. Arthur, crying and drunk and filled with melancholy over his poor decision and the abandonment of his father, tries to commit suicide by hanging himself. He nearly succeeds at it, but the rope snaps, and he falls hard on the ground and wheezes and coughs. Campbell calls to pass on the message to Churchill that he's completed the mission and he'll be leaving the city soon, but there's one more thing he needs to tidy up first. Thomas visits Arthur and sees the bruise on his neck. He tells Arthur that he owns a third of the company business, and that according to the law, the three brothers are equal partners. Thomas jokes that next time he should just use a gun to kill himself so that John and Thomas can get Arthur's share of money. Thomas tells Arthur that his sources tell him that Inspector Campbell is leaving town. The camera pans out to show the Shelby family and Peaky Blinders gang in the Shelby House, with Thomas reading the newspaper before he heads out. Quotes :Thomas Shelby: "No one knows this." :Grace Shelby: "Not even your family?" :Thomas Shelby: "Grace, everyone in my family hates me. Why would I tell them?" :Thomas Shelby: (to Arthur Shelby Sr.): “This family needed you ten years ago and you walked out on us. Not now. Get out of this house.” ---- :Arthur Shelby (to Thomas Shelby): "You calling someone a selfish bastard? That's a bit rich, Tommy. I mean, thanks to you, we're already down a bloody sister." ---- :Byrne (to Thomas Shelby): "Every finger, Mr. Shelby, every finger in this city, points in one direction. Please don't mistake me for a fool." ---- :Byrne (to Thomas Shelby): "My cousin was shot. I am judge, jury, and executioner. I find you guilty, and I pass sentence. You deliver the guns to me, or I deliver death and Hell's fury to you and your little tribe of heathens. Am I making myself clear?" ---- :Thomas Shelby: "They want to meet here alone." :Grace Shelby: "And barmaids don't count?" :Thomas Shelby: "No, barmaids don't count." ---- :Arthur Shelby (to Arthur Shelby Sr.): "You're a fucking liar, and a thief." ---- :Inspector Campbell: "I'm looking for Thomas Shelby." :Harry: "Never heard of him." :Finn Shelby: "You'll never find him." :Inspector Campbell(to Finn Shelby): "Go home." ---- :Thomas Shelby: "People look different at home." :Grace Shelby: "In what way?" :Thomas Shelby: "Off guard." :Grace Shelby: "Should I be on my guard?" :Thomas Shelby: "No, I'm a man who drinks tea." ---- :Thomas Shelby: "I don't hear the shovels." :Grace Shelby: "What shovels?" :Thomas Shelby: "Will you help me?" :Grace Shelby: "Help you with what?" :Thomas Shelby: "With everything. The whole fucking thing. Fucking life. Business." :Thomas Shelby: "I found you. And you found me. We'll help each other." ---- :Thomas Shelby: "No one knows this." :Grace Shelby: "Not even your family?" :Thomas Shelby: "Grace, everyone in my family hates me. Why would I tell them?" ---- :Thomas Shelby: (to Arthur Shelby Sr.): “This family needed you ten years ago and you walked out on us. Not now. Get out of this house.” ---- :Arthur Shelby: "You calling someone a selfish bastard? That's a bit rich, Tommy. I mean, thanks to you, we're already down a bloody sister." ---- :Byrne (to Thomas Shelby): "Every finger, Mr. Shelby, every finger in this city, points in one direction. Please don't mistake me for a fool." Music References Category:Series 1 Category:Series 1 Episodes